


Stars That I Can Touch and Call My Own

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Fluff, Multi, Other, Piercing, Sexual Content, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"We wanted to give you the best gift ever - the stars."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars That I Can Touch and Call My Own

**Author's Note:**

> I may be tempted into writing more of this storyline/universe.

Severus hoisted the luggage in his hand up over his shoulder to give his arm some relief. Lily remained silent by his side, eyes forward and focused on her approaching house. He could almost hear the jumble of her thoughts, seeking to straighten out themselves. On the other side of Lily, Remus was haggard in his own thoughts and worry. Really, he had every right to fret right now. As a whole, they, all three of them that is, had been together since fourth year. Dating, making out, exploring - generally going through the loops of adolescence together. It was the only thing that made Severus' life bearable.

But now there was a hitch in their lives.

Dark eyes slipped over to where Lily had her arm draped over her stomach. It was still flat, the news having only come within the last week - she was pregnant. No more than four or five weeks right now. If that wasn't the clincher than the fact that neither of the young men, all of them seventeen years of age by the way, knew who the father was. It honestly could have been either's child. So Remus had cause to be alarmed considering his 'condition' and Severus... Well, he wasn't sure what to think in all honesty. This opened up a lot of emotions he had done well most of his life to keep bottled up. In a way, a very big way, he was happy. Thrilled by the idea of the child being his. Even if the child was Remus', they were all three a couple and the child would be as much Severus' as it was Lily's and Remus'. Either way it would be a chance to give a child all the love he never had from his parents.

Still, he bit his tongue as they stepped up to the door of Lily's family's home. They were going to tell her parents about their situation, though they were still iffy as to tell them whether or not both young men were her boyfriends. Ultimately, it would be Lily's decision but neither boy would be hurt if she claimed only one of them to be her boyfriend. It was the week of Christmas holidays, snow lightly dusted the ground as Severus watched Christmas lights above the doorway blink on and off. Her parents opened the door, cheery and smiling. They knew only Lily had friends coming over, but nothing more.

Severus wondered how long their holiday joy would last when they heard the news.

***

His dreams weren't actually dreams - Severus seemed unable to have his own dreams. What he dreamt were actually memories. His subconscious playing the best and worst things from his life, usually the worst things. However, his favorite good 'dream' tended to replay often. Something that happened just shortly after his seventeen birthday.

Lily and Remus had made him loopy with wine snuck out of the school's kitchen, then they touched his body everywhere, with tongues and lips. He should've suspected something was up when Remus tipped the wine on his arm, rubbing it into the skin, but Lily was kissing his naked thighs. Quite distracting. Remus did finally tell him what they were going to do to him - pierce his arm repeatedly. Too drunk to argue, Remus began piercing the flesh on Severus' arm, his fingers steady and quick. Severus gritted his teeth and wanted to argue, but Lily climbed in his lap and kissed him softly. Before he knew it, Remus was done setting five rings in place and was now threading a red ribbon through the loops of the ring piercings. A star was what Remus made and his lovers were silent as Severus studied it.

"Why?" he asked, more sober than he had been thanks to the pain.

Lily gripped his forearm gently and placed a kiss to the center of the star. "We wanted to give you the best gift ever - the stars."

Remus knelt and repeated Lily's kiss, smiling softly. "But this was the closest we could get."

Then Severus took them both, switching between them indiscriminately. The whole time, his eyes kept straying to the star on his arm.

***

Eight months went by after telling Lily's parents about the pregnancy, during which time her parents bickered first between themselves, then with their daughter - Petunia was quite content the whole while. Eventually they made a strained peace with it and thought the whole while that Remus was the father of the baby. Severus sat by quietly the whole while, playing the role of the best friend who wanted to be there for his long time friend. Remus began smoking, stress wearing at him as Lily's stomach grew larger. Then the day came where her water broke and they were all in for a big surprise.

Twins.

Lily gave birth to fraternal twin boys in the middle of the summer much to both men's surprise. One had red hair and very familiar dark eyes and a small beaky nose. The other had brown hair, green eyes, and smiled when his twin laughed. They named them Orion and Lepus because Severus said they were even closer to stars than the corset piercing had been because these he could forever touch and call them his own. Remus was just happy that neither of them became furry around the full moon.

**End**


End file.
